


Down the Rabbit Hole

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Halloween, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://hp-halloween.livejournal.com">hp_halloween</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hp_halloween](http://hp-halloween.livejournal.com).

"Whose idea was this anyway?" Lily asked, smoothing the pinafore on her blue dress. 

James grinned broadly. "The hookah-smoking caterpillar over there I think." 

Teddy exhaled on cue, blowing perfect smoke rings. 

"It wasn't Teddy," Scorpius said, adjusting his beanie.

"Blame Dad," Al added, linking his arm through Scorpius's.

"Dad's never been this silly before."

"That's what love does to you." Lily twirled on one foot. "Makes you mad as a hatter."

Al groaned. "That was terrible, Lily." 

"I'm looking forward to seeing my father with rabbit ears," Scorpius said, snickering. 

"Assuming they take time away from fucking like rabbits to get dressed." Teddy waggled his eyebrows. 

Lily scrunched up her face while Al and Scorpius laughed and made gagging noises.

James wondered what exactly Teddy was smoking.

"Everyone ready?" Harry said, stepping into the sitting room, top hat on his head. Draco followed, his long ears sticking straight up. 

"Shouldn't we have a cup of tea first?" Lily said.

"I believe that's my line," Harry replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

Draco sniffed and tugged at his sleeves. "I will choose the costumes next year."

"Mmm, how about that French maid one?" Harry said, voice low.

"Dad!"


End file.
